They did what?
by MistyNootje
Summary: Too much Shadowhunters die, too less Shadowhunters get born. The Clave has a solution: every Shadowhunter above 16 has to marry. But they don't get to choose who they'll marry… The Clave will choose for them. M for lemons in chapter 12.
1. The announcement

_**Someone pointed out that I should work on my spelling and grammar, I'm sorry for it but I really can't help it. I'm 15 now and I've only had so much lessons in English at school. I know my English isn't good but I swear I'm trying my best. I live in Belgium and I speak Dutch at home. The only language they teach us seriously at school is French. So again… I apologize. I tried to rewrite this chapter and get rid of as many faults as possible, but there's only so much I can do. I do have heard of Beta's. I don't really get the system, but if someone would like to explain it to me and become mine… Yes please!**_

Hit. Turn. Jump. Punch. I know, this probably sounds wrong, but I'm almost done and then I'll start explaining. Yes! He's on the ground. Like I said before: this probably needs some explanation.

I'm a Shadowhunter, I train. Every free moment I get I spend in the traininghall. Right now I was in a simulation. That's like, really cool! We put on some weird glasses and suddenly we are somewhere completely else. We get attacked by demons and other creatures from Hell. Well, not exactly from Hell… Demons just are from other dimensions and they come to ours 'cause they have allready ruined all their other dimensions. Shadowhunters are here to kill them. To make sure they don't kill this dimension.

When the first demons started invading this dimension Jonathan Shadowhunter called in the help of an angel, the angel Raziël. The angel gave him a cup with his blood in it, a mirror and a sword. Everyone who drank from the cup became a Shadowhunter. But some idiot – Sebastian Verlac – used the Mortal Instruments – the cup, the mirror and the sword – to evoke the angel again and he asked something ridiculous, I think he wanted the angel to help him take over the world. Because of that the angel destroyed the Mortal Instruments, like that no one could call for his help again.

But because the cup is gone now, we can't make new Shadowhunters. Many Shadowhunters die young and there aren't much children. So it's not like I'm obligated to train this much, but if there aren't much Shadowhunters I believe that the ones that are still alive and able to fight should give their best. That's pretty much what I'm trying to do.

Okay, I also just want to be the best. Even more, I need to be the best. When I was younger the Clave doubted I'd be ever good enough to really matter, probably because my mother and father weren't their best fighters. When I was only a few months old my dad died in a fight with a demon.

If you didn't know: that's what shadowhunters do. Kill demons, protect the humans and try not to get killed while doing this. That isn't easy. I thought I'd tell 'cause maybe you are an idiot and think it is… How would I know? You're reading my story and although I'm like really hot – and not at all arrogant – my life isn't that interesting. I may pretend it is, but all I do is train and hunt.

Whatever you think when you see us (if you ever do, but that is pretty impossible 'cause we always use our glamour rune) we aren't humans. We're Nephilim. That means we're part angels, pretty cool, no?

But like I said: the Clave didn't think I'd be good enough to serve them. They thought about taking my runes away and thought about making me just like all the other humans. But Maryse (my adoptional mother) begged them to give me at least one chance. So I got it, but as soon as I mess up (even just one time) I'll be stripped from my marks and send to the human world. So ever since I just try to be the best at everything I do. Most shadowhunters of my age used to think I train to hard. They thoughy that I'm fighting for a lost case, they thought that I'll fail once. But then they haven't met Jace Herondale. I made sure that none of them ever doubted me again.

Damn, that sounds a lot like I killed them. Don't worry, I didn't, that would be the easiest way to lose everything I fought so hard for. And no way in hell I'm going to let that happen. No I just made sure to stand out in every way possible. I always had to be better than the rest. Smarter, faster, stronger,… But I should be training now, I'm almost done anyway.

'Jace?', one of my best friends Alec called. 'What are you doing?'

Damn, I just wanted to start training again. If Alec's looking for me there is something bad happening, or has already happened, he knows not to interrupt me while I'm training.

'Well, now I'm talking, but before you interrupted me I was training.'

'Hmm, from what I saw you were training hard, or hardly training', he said snickering.

'O, ha ha. I see we're in our hilarious mode today.' Note the sarcasm.

'No, there's something important I need to tell you.' I hadn't noticed this before but he sounded pretty worried and angry.

'Spill.'

'The Clave has gone completely crazy!'

'What the hell are you talking about. I know they aren't always the brightest minds but I think you're a little bit exagerating now.'

'No, I'm not. There are not enough shadowhunters and they want every shadowhunter above 16 to marry someone. But this isn't the most crazy part. We don't even get to choose who we want to marry! The Clave decided to make this "easier" for us and they are gonna pick our partner! What are they thinking? They just decided this!'

'What? You can't be serious! Tell me you are joking!'

'Nope, I'm not!'

Yeah, I'm not almost done training at all. The punching bag is going to need to survive a lot more punches if the Clave wants to survive this. I might be a good shadowhunter but I have a pretty short temper. And making me marry someone I barely know is enough to make me explode.

Now I'm in bed I know I probably overreacted a little bit in the training hall when Alec told me the news. Now that I think it over I just feel sorry for the girl that is going to marry me. It's not for nothing that the other shadowhunters call me the ice prince. I know what you think: a hot guy like me should have a girlfriend. And it isn't for lack of trying on the girls' part, they try hard enough to make me fall in love with them. It's my fault that I don't have a girlfriend. They just don't have a purpose. I mean, what can you use them for? To brag with in front of your friends. Not necessary, I look hot… I just brag with that and all the girls who try to get in my bed. I don't want girls, need girls or whatever.

And I most definitely don't fall in love. Maybe others do but I think girls just make you weak and you don't need them for anything. My heart is a stone, or ice if you like that better. Now you probably think I'm a virgin, nope… When I was like 17 I used to be a huge playboy and I indead had every girl that threw herself at me… To disappear later and break their hearts.

But it's not like I'm not proud of my titel of ice prince. It makes me feel like something unreachable, something better than the others. The next level shadowhunter, but it's not like I don't have any feelings.

So yeah, I pretty much just feel sorry for the girl now. They Clave really doesn't know how unhappy they are going to make her. And neither does she. I mean, how can she not fall in love with me? If you look at me you see the golden boy.

That's what people used to call me before I became the ice prince. The golden boy. Golden hair that almost reaches my shoulders in some smooth curls. A face with high cheeckbones and golden eyes. Yes, golden eyes. It was because of something that went wrong by birth, my eyes weren't the normal brown but much lighter: golden. But I don't think it really was something that went wrong with my birth: I mean, come on… Who doesn't want golden eyes? Most girls even describe my tan as golden. I just think it's perfect. Thanks to all the training I have a body that most human boys can only dream of. So yes, pretty much every girl I meet immediately falls in love with me. Or she just lusts after me, but what's the difference. To love is to destroy and to be loved is to be the one getting destroyed anyway. So what's the point?

But my future wife isn't the only girl that is going to get her heart broken. The girls that are going to marry Sebastian and Alec are probably getting the same thing.

Sebastian is in some ways exactly the same as me. Most girls consider both of us pretty hot, although we are each other's opposites. While I have even during winter a nice tan, Seb is even in the summer white. White as in white like a dath body.

When we were 17 we were each other's enemies. Why? 'Cause we were the only 2 boys the girls wanted. Yeah, stupid I know. We were the only ones that could compete with each other's looks. Now we aren't great friends either but the rivalery is gone. Pretty much because I retired from being a player.

That's now our biggest difference – except for our looks maybe –: I never get related to any girl and train, train, train. Sebastian never gets related to girls either but he uses them. He must have at least one girl a day. I think that is ridiculous. I mean, how short can your attention bow be. I'm just like, what happens if he doesn't have his girl a day? Does he give himself a hand job? Or does he go in his pants like a little boy?

But even with Sebastian the problem is less big than with Alec. I don't know if Alec has really admitted it to himself yet, but he is gay.

He used to be in love with me, I think he chose me because I was a safe option. He knew it could never be something between us. First of all because he knew that I was into girls, even if I didn't show it. But even more so because I am his parabatai. This makes probably no sense to humans, but it means that we are bond to each other, in more than just one way. But love will never be any of them.

But when Magnus moved to this insitute to train with us, he knew that I wasn't the one for him and he fell in love with Magnus, even if he doesn't want to admit it yet. So yeah, the girls that would marry us would get a hard time staying here, and they would probably get their heart broken.

 _ **Review please!**_


	2. First impressions

_**Hellluuuuwww everyone! I'm back from my vacation! (Luckily, 'cause tomorrow I have to go to school again**_ __ _ **) Anyway I announced my return with a new chapter! Some of you thought my FanFiction was based on someone else's but I found the idea in the book "Matched".**_

Today is the day when we are going to meet our future partners for the first time, we see the people that we are going to be sharing our lives with for the rest of our life. Or at least the next few years, untill the Clave finally sees that this is a stupid idea and that it is never going to work. When we both calmed down a little bit me and Alec asked around how the Clave is going to pair us, they decided to just pick papers. One from a box of boys and one from a box of girls. It reminded me of a movie Simon had once made me watch: The Hunger Games I think it was called. Maybe we don't get sent into the arena but this can't be any better than that. They fucking decided the rest of our lives based on some stupid papers and in which order they got picked out of a box. Seriously? Are they really that stupid? Do they really think that is going to work? And what will happen if we – this would never happen to me but just imagine – fall in love with another girl that's going to live in the Institute? Or what – I'm speaking for Magnus and Alec now – we aren't into girls at all. I don't think it will be a problem for me to follow orders, I've done it my entire life, but this can't all go smoothly… Can it? But yeah, today we are going to meet our partners. Has anyone ever concidered how much meet and meat look alike. Basically, that's what were going to do. Look at our partner and see what they look like, with other words: look at the meat you can see. Don't go bullshitting me about how that is something completely different 'cause that is exactly what we are going to do today. But hey, maybe I don't fall in love, but that doesn't mean I can't get laid tonight, concidering we're sleeping in the same bed anyway. That's something else the Clave came up with: we're going to have to share our beds, they want babies as soon as possible so that's their sollution: we'll just make them sleep in the same bed. They're some horny teenagers anyway, they'll do what they have to do. At first I almost gave up getting laid just to mess with their plans, but than I figured I could just use a condom and I could do both. Then I heart a voice say through the speakers: 'All Shadowhunters of the New York Institute, please come to the Dining Hall, I repeat: please come to the Dining Hall.'

The Dining Hall, the hugest room in this Institute, I'd already figured we would probably meet our partners there for the first time. I looked for Simon, Sebastian and Alec but when I couldn't find them anywhere I decided to just go there on my own and I would probably meet them there. And I was right, when I arrived there they had already occupied a table and tried to get my attention so I would come sit with them. Yeah, my best friends are idiots, but hey, I probably am one too. When I sat down the voice (which I now saw belonged to the Consul, Jia Penhallow) began speaking again.

'This is how we are going to do it: in a few minutes all girls while arrive through this portal. They'll line up and we'll first say a girls name and she'll take a step forward. Then we call out the name of the boy she will be pared to. Then the boy can take the girl to his room and show her around the Institute or help her settle. Everything clear? Okay, thank you.'

This was probably timed to the second 'cause the secon Jia stopped talking the first girl jumed through the portal. Almost all the girls got through the portal when the last two arrived, and they really where something else. First of all: they were the only girls that arrived together, arms linked and laughing like one of them had just said something funny. Which is completely impossible, there can't be talked while going through a portal and it would be odd for them to still be laughing about something they said before they transported to here. Shadowhunters don't laugh that easily. So yeah, those two were really something else. But that wasn't the oddest thing: they were both wearing booths with high heels: at least 7 inches. How can they fight wearing those things? They both wore black leather mini skirts and a black tank top while all the other girls were just wearing pants. But everyone had to admit they were both really hot, as in really, really hot. The first one was a long girl with brown hair that reached her waist, she had big brown, almost black eyes and curves that – even I knew that – any girl would die for. But all of that faded to nothing next to the girl that seemed like her best friend. She also had long hair that reached her waist – which is really odd for a Shadowhunter 'cause it would be in the way while fighting, most Shadowhunters just cut their hair short- but her hair was fiery red. It colored beautiful to the black she was wearing. But that isn't what stands out most about her. She had big emerald eyes that caught anyone that dared to look in their gaze. She was really short and that was even more obvious when she stood next to the other girl, but her body was perfectly proportioned. She had beautiful curves, just like the girl next to her. And while the brown haired girl looked like a girl you would expect on the back of a motorbike, she looked like an angel, send from above to help the world and protect them from demons. Yeah, I know that's what all Shadowhunters do, but you get what I mean. There was only one problem with the two girls: they both didn't look like Shadowhunters: they looked almost like Barbie dolls, caring about make up and stuff, and they looked like they would scream if they got even the littlest bit of dirt on them. But yeah, if I would have a type, it would be the redhead. But obviously, I don't have a type: I'm Jace Herondale. While I explained all of this the girls lined up and they started calling out the names.

'I want the redhead', I heart Sebastian say next to me.

'Aline Penhallow.' A girl that looked almost exactly like Jia took a step forward. Would she be her daughter? Would Jia give her daughter to a complete stranger?

'Magnus Bane.' I felt sorry for Alec, seeing his almost-boyfriend getting a new girlfriend. That Magnus concidered himself a freewheeling biseksual didn't help eather I guess.

'Helen Blackthorn.' An almost fairy-like girl took a step forward.

'Alexander Lightwood.' It wasn't like Alec had it that bad, Helen seemed like a sweet and nice girl. She doesn't look bad either, so no, he can't complain.

'Isabelle Lightwood.' The beautiful brunette (you know, the friend of the redhead?) takes a step forward. But wait, Lightwood? Does Alec have a sister? He never told me about her, but it could be, considering that boys and girls lived in separated Institutes untill now.

'Simon Lewis.' If she really is Alec's sister this was going to get painful. I don't know how the friendship between him and Simon is going to deal with this.

'Clarissa Fray.' The redhead took a step forward and I feel myself hoping they would call my name now. Oh stop it Jace, just because she is hot doesn't mean you have to swoon over her. She probably is a complete bitch anyway. Girls can't be hot and nice.

'Jonathan Herondale.' Yeah, I had almost convinced myself of that, and then of course they had to call my name. I feel my heart jump a little bit and I needed a moment to recompose myself. I walked towards her and took her by her arm to lead her away from everyone.

'So, you are Jonathan, right?'

'Just call me Jace.'

'Jonathan and Jace. How did you come up with that nickname?'

'My mom gave it to me when I was little, it's a combination of my first and my second name.'

'And your second name is…'

'You're going to have to work way harder to figure that out Clarissa.'

'Urgh, I hate my full name. Just call me Clary.'

'So, Clary, do you want me to lead you around the Institute first or do I just take you to my, sorry I mean our, room?', I asked when the silence became to awkward.

'Just show me your, our, room. Most Institutes are the same anyway. I think I'll manage to not get lost.'

'So where are you from?'

'I'm from the Institute in Paris.'

'Are all of you from there?'

'Nope, only me and Izzy.'

'Izzy?'

'Isabelle, the brown haired girl I came through the portal with. The other girls I don't know either.'

'So, how was Paris?'

'You know, the Eiffel Tower is beautiful, just like all the other monuments but because there are so many people there there are also a lot of demons, so I expect to be able to lay back a little bit now.'

'I'm sorry to dissapoint you but New York is pretty big too, I don't think you'll be able to lay back.' She laughed at this and surprised me with how easy she was to be around.

'Aren't there twice as much Shadowhunters here now that all of the girls are here?'

'No, half of the boys left yesterday to other Institutes.'

'Damn, than this really hasn't any good sides.'

'Of course there is at least one.'

'And that would be…'

'You get to marry someone as hot as me.'

At this we were both laughing again and I discovered with a little shock that I actually liked this girl.

'So here we are: this is my room.'

I was a little bit embarrassed by the mess in here. There lay a T-shirt on the chair next to my bed and my books weren't ranked alphabetically.

'Are you sure there lives someone here and you didn't mistook this room for a guest room or something like that?'

'Euh yeah, I lived here for the past ten years or so… I'm pretty sure this is my room. Why?'

'It's way to clean to be lived in! I don't think even an obsessive cleaner could get his room this clean! And everything is white, don't you have anything colorful?'

'And I was thinking about how messy it was in here and that I should be embarrassed by taking you in here.'

'You're not being serious, are you? What isn't clean in here?'

'Well, there is a T-shirt on the chair and my books aren't alphabetically ranked. That's my defenition of a mess.'

'Alphabetically? And by the way, the T-shirt on your chair is folded neatly. How is it a mess than?

'It's still in the chair while it should be in the closet, on the pile with all my other black shirts.'

'You rank your shirts by color?'

'Well yeah, what you call color. The only colors in my room and in my closet are black and white.'

'I'm one of the messiest persons you ever met. So unless you'd like to clean up everything I left behind, you're going to have to live with this. Boy, you are going to have a hard time living with me, good luck!'

She really was a fun girl to be around, completely different from what I expected, seems like not all the hot girls are bitches. I wonder what happened to Sebastian, Alec and Simon. Would Isabelle be just like Clary? Or would she be the typical hot girl and be a bitch. I feel sorry for Simon anyway, I don't think he'll be able to handle her, no matter what she is like. Simon and hot girls just don't blent well, he's one of the sweetest guys ever… That's just not what most girls want, they want the boys they know won't turn out right. The boys like Sebastian and me, I just hope Clary doesn't think that way. I like her and I don't want her to get her heart broken.

 _ **Sooo, what did you think? Review please! And about the hot Clary, I just felt sorry for her that she always was the not-so-pretty-artfreak. I think it's time that she gets to be a real beauty too.**_


	3. Rendez-vous by Izzy

_**Hello everyone! Here I am again. I'm sorry for the long wait but I was kinda dissappointed when I saw that I had barely gotten new reviews. And my motivation to write kinda was gone. This is not to press you into reviewing (God knows I hate autors who do that) but it would be nice of course**_ __ _ **.**_

'Hey Jace, wait up!', I heart Simon yell at me so I slowed down a little bit so he could catch up with me.

'What's up man?', I asked him when he reached me.

'Iz asked me – or commanded me, that's how you see it – to tell you that you and Clary are expected to be in our room in a few minutes.'

'Fwiew, she got you already all wrapped up that woman of yours, sure you can handle her?'

'Yes, you idiot. You sure you can handle yours? She seemed like the fiery type and she got you already wrapped around her little finger.'

'Who's the idiot now? Jace Wayland doesn't get wrapped around someone's finger, I wrap them around my finger.'

'Yeah, keep hoping. I saw you eyeing her even before they told you she was your future wife. I think everyone saw, you were kind of obvious.'

'You are being ridiculous, everyone was eyeing her. She is pretty hot, so why wouldn't I be eyeing her?'

'Yeah, but there are girls prettier than her that you didn't even look one second at when they stood before you.'

I immediately felt like protecting Clary, telling Simon to back of, telling him that she was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen. But that would give him the wrong idea, sometimes I think he lives in fairytale land or something like that. Maybe it's just Simon-land.

'But back to the coming to our room thing, will you and Clary be there?'

'I thought it was an order, not a question.'

'It was, but I'm more polite than Isabelle is, I asked you. So would you like to come?'

'Yeah, I'll have to ask her first but I think she will agree to come. She is Isabelle's best friend, so why not? Plus I don't want to send you through the Hell of dissapointing your future wife.'

'Thank you, you're a godsend.'

'Oh, I know,' I said with a wink. Time to go look for Clary so we can go to Simon and Isabelle's room, but first I'm going to take a shower. Before Clary came here I didn't care about me smelling like sweat, but it's kind of awkard to lay in bed with someone that wasn't smelling while you know you must smell like you just took a bath in sweat.

'Hey Jace,' Clary said when I entered the room. Looks like it won't be necessary for me to look for her.

'Hey, Isabelle invited us for who-knows-what in her and Simon's room. I was thinking about taking a shower and going there after. Would you like to join me?'

'Yeah, fine. I'll wait here untill you are done.'

'Thanks, I'll be quick.'

'You don't have to thank me, I don't know where Simon and Isabelle's room is so I need you to take me there, otherwise I wouldn't have waited for you.'

'Auwtch, that hurt. You wounded my ego with that.' I faked a pout while saying that.

'It can take it, now hurry. I thought you said you would be quick, jup jup jup.'

'Did you really just say "jup jup jup"? That isn't even a real word!'

'HURRY! You're even more anoying than my brother, and believe me: that is an accomplishment, I never thought anyone would even come near.'

'Whatever you say, I'll see it as a comoliment.' I hurried to the shower before she could give a snatchy remark back. While I was taking my shower I thought about me and Clary – I know, cliché – well mostly Clary. She really was a nice girl and fun to be around. I don't think I let my guards down for anyone that quick. Of course I don't mean all my guards, she doesn't know anything about me or my past. But I meant the walls I built around myself to be unreachable, the walls I had only let down for 3 people: Sebastian, Alec and Simon. Of course there were other people I cared about or that I had becomen friends with but everyone always had to fight really hard, I didn't just let my walls down for anyone. Except this little redhead. She just walked into my life, made my room a mess in the – what was it, 3 hours? – that she's been here but unlike everyone else I just let her in. And maybe this sounds cheesy – okay, I know this sounds really cheesy – somehow I was glad that the Clave matched us. I knew I'd be happy with this girl to share my life with.

'JAAAACEEE! ARE YOU DONE YET? OR DO I NEED TO COME AND GET YOU?', Clary screamed. Oh shit, I was taking a really long shower by now, this wasn't the quick I'd promised. But why made her proposition to come and get me make me all excited? Urgh, her body is way to hot to be good. I quickly took a towel to dry myself and than I saw that I'd forgotten to bring clothes with me. It's so confusing to have another person living in your room. You can't just step out of the bathroom completely naked without having to worry about making the other person what the hell, this still was my room first – yes, I know I sound like a bratty little child now – and Clary should just be fine with me walking out of the bathroom to take some clothes. We're married so she'll see me naked someday anyway. But maybe I should postphone that moment to a little bit after we met for more than a day – just kidding, I'll make it two – but I can always just wrap a towel around me. Like that she doesn't have to see anything, if she likes to stare at my amazing abs that's her problem. I just hope I can make her stop staring at me so we're in time for Isabelle's invitation. Just kidding,… maybe. So I just walked out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my waist but completely unexpected, Clary didn't stare at me. She barely took one look at me and than just looked the other way. I would have understood that if she was a shy girl, I have seen that before. But then her cheecks would've turned red and that wasn't the case at all. She just looked the other way, completley uninterested in my body. And now I probably sound like a complete asshole, but I know my body looks fine. I've had too many girls staring at it, even completely covered up, to not know. So why isn't Clary looking at least the slightest bit interested in my – except for a towel – naked body? Would she be into girls? No, she doesn't seem like the type for it, maybe she hides it really well, but I don't think so. I also noticed that Alec was in to guys way before he knew himself.

'Jace?', Clary asked. I imagined all the things that could follow. She could ask me to drop the towel, she could ask me to do a naked dance, she could ask me to have seks with her. Worst thing is that I probably would have done it all. But that wasn't what she answered when I asked her what was up.

'Can you put on some clothes so we can leave? Or are you going to parade a little longer through the room wearing only a towel? I know your ego probably needs a boost but I really don't want to be late to Izzy's party.' Was she really not the slightest bit impressed by my body? I was taken by surprise by her answer, really shocked about what she said so all I could say was: 'Party? I thought this was just a small get together with the four of us?'

'Yeah, it's just the four of us but I don't think Izzy's ever heart of small, she probably spent days planning this, even before we met you guys.' We fell back into silence, to mee it seemed like an awkward silence but Clary looked pretty comfortable laying on my bed.

I realised I still hadn't put on any clothes so I just took the first things I could reach and went back into the bathroom to change.

'Ready to go?', I asked when I came back out.

'Yeah sure, lead the way.'

Simon's room wasn't far from mine so after a short walk we reached the door. It was like Isabelle had already felt us coming 'cause as soon as I lifted my hand to knock she opened the door. 'Come in, come in. You must be Jonathan, Clary's future husband.'

'Please just call me Jace, I hate my full name.'

'I know the feeling, I'll do that if you call me Izzy. Whatever, you'll have to call me that anyway if you want to survive around here.'

'So Izzy', Clary said, 'what did you prepare for us?' She was laughing ever since she had comen inside and god, she had a beautiful laugh. I wish that I could be the one to make her laugh like that. Where the Hell did that come from? Jace, remember, you're not that kind of guy so don't make her think you are or you'll end up breaking her heart for sure. But I actually wasn't so sure of that anymore, Clary didn't seem like a girl that just gave her heart away to some asshole that would just break it. Meanwhile Izzy had walked over to a drum, was all of this necessary just to answer Clary's question? Apparently, yes.'

'Drums… More drums…'

'Izzy, just say it already,' Clary tried to get her fasten up a little bit.

'Well, be prepared for the most epic "Truth or Dare" of your life.

O gosh, truth or dare. I hated the game anyways, doing things you'd never do in real life just because someone dared you to do it? No, not really my thing. But with Izzy it seemed different, like she had this all planned out. Either this was going to be really fun, or this was going to be a nightmare. Maybe even a little bit of both. Either way, this game was going to be interesting.

 _ **Review please! I also have another story I'm currently working on that I'll try to update this weekend. The one that hitted the most new reviews on Wednesday will be the one I'll try to update than.**_


	4. Truth or Dare?

_**Okay, I'm just awful I know I know I know… But you guys won't believe how crazy my week got. There also was a review pointing out my bad grammar and spelling. I'm sorry for it, but I'm from Belgium and 15 years old… I'm really trying the best I can. But is there someone interested in telling me about the beta-thing and becoming mine? That would be great!**_

'Okay, first we – and by that I just mean, I – set out the rules.' Izzy smilled mischievous at all of us. Oh o, this just can't be good.

'So, the rules. First of all: you have to accept your truth or your dare, if not you have to dance naked in front of the partner that the Clave has chosen for you. To be clear: for me that's Simon, for Simon that's me, for Clary that's Jace and for Jace that's Clary. Is that clear?' She eyed us all to make sure we all understood her first rule.

'Second rule is that you can't lie when you've chosen truth, not even when you really don't want to answer this question. There is indead no way I can check this, but I'm sure all of you know what bad karma is. And don't forget if you lie: karma's a bitch. But anyway, I want that all of you swear not to lie. Repeat after me: I, say your name, swear to not lie during this game and spoil it.' We all swore her oad, even if it seemed ridiculous, at least to me. I almost never lie, only if there really is no other option and a game of truth or dare seemed pretty harmless there.

'Okay,' Izzy started talking again, 'Next rule is that you can ask everything only once, by that I mean that no one can do the same dare or answer the same question. Sorry guys, but with me, you have to be original. And the last rule is that everything that could be considered a sexual action has to be done with your partner. Like I said before: for me that's Simon, for Simon that's me, for Clary that's Jace and for Jace that's Clary. Everything clear?' We all nodded. 'Okay then, because we're in my room, it's my invitation, my game and my rules I get to start. Simon, truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'I'll start easy, what did you think when you first saw me?'

I saw Simon thinking, considering what to say but because he had sworn to be honest – or maybe just because he wanted to – he told her the truth. I knew it was the truth because he had told it to me before.

'I thought you were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen and I wondered how I'd gotten lucky enough to be pared with you.' I saw Simon blush, clearly embarrassed by his forwardness.

'Well thank you,' Izzy said, and she looked like she had really enjoyed his compliment. 'Now it's your turn Simon.'

'Jace, truth or dare?'

'Dare, I'm not really a truth-pussy,' I said, knowing it would bother him. I didn't get the reaction I was hoping for though, he just rolled his eyes and continued.

'I dare you to name all of the Seven Dwarfs from Snow White. But that's not all… any you are unable to name in 30 seconds will be written on your arms, legs, belly or face by the other players. And the good part is about to come, you can't wash them off untill after dinner tomorrow evening. And your time starts… now.'

What was he asking me?

'The names of the Seven Dwarfs from what?'

'Snow White, duuh! You've never seen the movie?', Clary asked in utter shock.

'I don't think so, we're all boys in here. Who watches princess Disney movies?'

'Well, Simon seems to know it and clearly you do too scince you know it's a princess Disney movie.'

'Damn it, I gave that away didn't I?'

'Time's up!', Simon yelled.

'And scince you weren't able to name any…', Clary continued with an alcohol marker already in her hand.

'Oh no, don't you dare.'

'Sorry Jace, but this was your dare,' she said shrugging her shoulders like there was nothing she could do.

'Izzy, Simon, could you pin him down so I can write their names on him.

'Sure, and Jace remember: you can't wash them off.' I just grunted as a reply.

I was being pinned down by Simon and Izzy while Clary was sitting on my waist while I was trying to not think about how hot she was and what other stuff she could be doing there, and a little bit lower… Stop it Jace!

'So, I was thinking we should get " Grumpy" on his forhead and "Dopey" and "Sleepy" on his cheecks.'

I could feel her writing it already.

'Then we have Doc, Happy, Bashfull and Sneezy left. I'll just write these on his arms then.'

'I can't believe you did that! That's such a cruel thing to do! My perfect body ruined by some stupid dwarf's names,' I said with a fake pout when Clary had finished writing the names on my body.

'Stop pouting, it's your turn.'

'Well be prepared Clary, truth or dare?' Maybe I imagined it but I thought I saw her gulp.

'Dare.'

'Okay, you're going to regret this. This is revenge for all the names on my body. Sing a popular song that all of us know, record it and post it on YouTube, you also can't remove it 'till tomorrow evening after dinner.'

Izzy started laughing and Clary joined. I frowned. 'What's so funny?'

Izzy answered: 'This isn't even hard for her to do, she's a great singer.'

'Now you're exagerating Izzy', Clary said.

'First I have to see before I believe you. Which song will you be singing? I'll record it with my iPhone and post it on YouTube, like that you can't accidently "forget" to post it.'

'Fine, is "Me & My Girls" by Selena Gomez good for you?'

'Yeah sure, go.'

And then she started singing, like I wasn't recording and like she didn't care if anyone saw this.

Drop down on a desert ride

Just outside the 95

Never felt more, more alive

I got my chicas by my side

If we want it, we take it

If we need money, we make it

Nobody knows if we fake it

You like to watch while we shake it

I know we're making you thirsty

You want us all in the worst way

You don't understand

I don't need a man

Me and my girls, me and my girls

Me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my girls

Me and my girls, me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

The night is dark but the moon is bright

We're staring at this summer night

Tan skin looks damn good in white

Stripping down by the Hollywood sign

If we want it, we take it

If we need money, we make it

Nobody knows if we fake it

You like to watch while we shake it

I know we're making you thirsty

You want us all in the worst way

You don't understand

I don't need a man

Me and my girls, me and my girls

Me and my, me and my, me and my, me and my girls

Me and my girls, me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's not you

I'm going home with who I came with

And who I came with's

Me and my girls, me and my girls

You can look, but don't touch

I'm not here to hook up

I'm just here to turn up

Tonight is just us

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

Me and my girls

No jodas, nosotras

Me and my girls

Izzy was right, Clary was indeed an amazing singer, even without any background music.

'Simon', Clary said, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare, I don't think I can handle the Truths you and Izzy ask.' Clary let out a laugh and looked at him with eyes that didn't predict something good. Poor Simon, that wasn't the right answer.

'And you think you can handle our Dares?'

I saw Simon gulp and pale immediately.

'Anyway, you'll have to… No switching alowed. So what will we let him do Izzy?'

Clary and Izzy laughed together like they already had a plan. Yeah, poor Simon… Those two weren't up to something good.

'Simon, I dare you to lecture us about 'flirting for the modern teenager' and tell us everything that is wrong with it. You basically have to act like a grandpa that has discovered how his grandchildren flirt. You have to give us examples and use Izzy to demonstrate you point. Your lecture has to be at least 3 minutes. Do you except my Dare or are you going to be a gamepooper?'

Simon paled even more, I didn't think that was possible. Yeah, Clary had met him for what was it, 10 minutes? And she already made him do things that he would never do in public. The lecture wasn't the problem – he had lectured me many times before – but the part where he had to use Izzy… Yeah, that wasn't his thing. Simon wasn't really known to be forward.

'I'll do it I guess…'

'Yes! Your time starts now!'

Simon thought a few moments about it but then his eyes locked with mine and I mouthed to him: 'Just think you're lecturing me about some girl I've been with and how I flirted with her.'

'I never got it you know, why people do that… flirting.' He said 'flirting' as if it was the worst curseword he knew.

'What do you want to accomplish with it? This isn't how we you used to do it in my time. First we went to the girl's parents and asked them for permission to date their daughter. If you could you were lucky but if you couldn't you had to up your game to show them you are good enough for their little princess. You had to have a job and everything that came with it. I can't believe now all you have to do is practically throw the girl over your shoulder and take her anywhere you want to. In those good old times when I was still young you had to sit on your knee and beg the young lady if she wanted to go out with you.'

He fell on one knee before Izzy and continued.

'Like this. Pretty lady, I have seen you around here and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, you're the most beautiful lady I've ever seen around here. Would you please do me the honor of going out with me? And then you had to hope she wanted to go out with you.' Simon gulped as if he already knew what he was going to say next and what he'd have to do – he probably did, even I could guess. '

'And the kissing now is just disgusting. You just ram your tongue down a girl's throat as far as you can? How the hell can that be comfortable for any of you? The girl probably feels your tongue poking out of her butthole, so deep you boys like to get! I can't believe how you modern teenagers kiss. In my time we did this completely different. We looked to make sure the girl wanted this and then slowly approached.'

Simon gulped and leaned in a little bit closer to Izzy. She widend her eyes as if she couldn't believe Simon was actually doing this.

'And then you give her a small peck.' Simon closed the distance between their lips and kissed Izzy. It only lasted one second or so but Clary seemed impressed and when they broke it off she said: 'Okay, that was good enough. You should make it your job to lecture people Simon.' She winked at him so he could see she meant it as a joke. Most Shadowhunters would see it as a shame as someone made a comment about them doing another job than Shadowhunting. But of course these two girls just joked around about it. The rest of the game just went by pretty normal. Untill Izzy dared Clary…

 _ **Review what you think Izzy's dare will be... Just think out of the box.**_


	5. Izzy's Dare

_**Helllluuuuwwww lovely readers! I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I am! Anywayyy, I would love to get some reviews on this as I try to really work hard on spelling and grammar. Enjoy!**_

'Clary, I dare you to give Jace a lapdance on the song Flo Rida's Whistle.' Oh no, what did I have to do with this Dare. 'So Jace, I'll tell you quickly all the rules that come with a lapdance. First, you don't touch the danser and second you let her do anything she wants too while you sit through the entire song. Deal?'

'Doesn't sound too hard', I said, hoping I sounded more confident than I was.

First thing she does when she's on my lap is swinging her hips and trying to get a feel in the beat. The whistle starts, not long before the first chorus. She just stays swinging her hips, I think I overrestimated her… This is going to be easy. But then the first chorus starts and she starts bouncing. But then when Flo Rida starts giving instructions on how to blow his whistle she goes along. She puts her lips together and she comes real close to my lips as if she's about to kiss me. Oh yes, how I'd like her to do that. But as soon as he stops giving instructions she pulls away from me. By now I have to grip the chair really hard to not just take her face in my hands and kiss her.

Then the first rap part of the song starts, I hope that means she won't squirm all over me, but of course I was wrong. She may have stopped squirming but what she does is even worse. She turns around so now her ass is right on my cock and I can see her moving her hips to the beat. She sways her hips in time with the beat while playing with her hair. Believe it or not, it weren't her hips that turned me on so much – or not completely – but it were her hands going through her hair. The hair that I'd love to touch, see if it is as soft as it looks.

The rap part is almost over and she turns back around. When Flo Rida starts singing about his whistle again she again does what she did during the first chorus, but now while swaying her hips even harder and occasionally pushing her core against my dick. By now I'm fucking hard, and she just keeps on teasing me, never really kissing me. I have allready given up on looking unaffected, everyone in this room can see that she's got me way more turned on than I should be. This just isn't healthy anymore!

I'm like halfway through the song, during the second – lucky for me, last – rap part, and all I want to do is take Clary's face in my hands in kiss her untill there is no tomorrow – and probably more than just kiss her. Expecting Clary to turn back around and move her ass over my cock I relax, thinking that if I survived it the first time I will survive the second. But that isn't what she does, of course not… She just keeps facing me and pulls my shirt over my head. Than she slowly descends her hands over my neck, shoulders,… all the way to the waistband of my jeans.

I hate the fucking rule that I can't touch her. Who made up that rule? What's the point of a lap dance then? Getting blue balls? Well, by now my balls aren't just blue anymore, they turned completely purple! She pulls out her shirt too and now she's just sitting there in a black lace bra and shorts, way to short shorts. All I want to do is caress the skin of her stomach and her legs. Feel if it's as smooth as it looks. Yes I know I said I wanted to touch her hair but that was before she started completely undressing herself. Is there anything about her that doesn't look soft and perfect? Even her lips… No Jace! Don't think about her lips, that will distract you way too much, I scold myself, but it is way too late by now.

I am already looking up at her (and her perfect lips). And of course she chooses exactly that moment to part them slightly, as if she really tries to get me to kiss her, which is probably the case 'cause that would mean she won. And although I usually don't like to loose, there is nothing that I can think about. Nothing but her perfect lips that I so badly want to kiss. So why would I even try to hold back? She's just there sitting in front of me, daring me to kiss her. And when have I ever turned down a dare? Whatever she will say about this later can't be worse than not being able to kiss her right now.

And when Flo Rida gives his instructions again in the chorus and she comes closer to me, I just do what I wanted to do all along: I kiss her full on the lips. And I must say, she doesn't dissapoint. It feels like fireworks explode the moments our lips touch, I feel sparks everywhere she touches me. I can't find it in me to stop and pull away, even though I know I should do just that. But now I can finally touch her hair and her skin. And I was wrong, they are both even softer than they look, I can't believe it myself but it's true.

Everything about this kiss is perfect. Her lips taste like strawberries and fit perfectly against mine. They are soft but she presses them hard against mine and that gives me hope that maybe she wanted this as bad as me. But then she pulls away and whispers in my ear: "I win." And then she just pulls away, like nothing ever happened. Isabelle and Simon are looking at us with their chins practically dragging over the ground, I didn't know it is possible for a human being to open his mouth that far. I do believe we gave quite a show… Or maybe they're just looking at me: flustered and completely out of breath. I probably look like I walked straight out of a porn movie.

Suddenly my jeans are way to thight, it feels like everyone can see straight through. Yeah, that would be awkward. I indead share almost everything with Simon but showers and some parts of our bodies… That would take our friendship to a whole new level. A level that I don't think I'd like to reach. I hope Simon also thinks that's a bridge too far… But as I look at them now he looks happy that he is "married" to Isabelle. Speaking about looking at people…

I don't get how Clary can be so relaxed, she really looks like nothing happened. My cheeks feel as if they are still burning red, maybe that's why Simon is staring like that: my cheeks are never red. Not even after a really hard training. But, no… Clary looks like nothing happened. But maybe it felt like that to her, nothing, just a simple dare she had to do. Now that I think about it, it probably didn't mean anything at all to her, bad luck for me that it meant a lot to me. There hasn't been even one girl that made me feel this way, not even when we went all the way. I don't know what is so special with this girl that one kiss makes me feel like I reached Heaven, and there wasn't even a tongue involved. What is it with Clary that makes her so special? I really don't know.

All I really know now is how bad her rejection actually hurt. It's stupid, I know but it really stung when she pulled away. It's like the roles have turned around, instead of breaking hearts I get mine broken. What the hell am I thinking? I'm Jace Herondale: I don't fall in love and I surely don't get my heart broken. But what is that feeling of rejection that I feel every time I look at Clary than? Maybe it's just because it's the first time someone has ever rejected me… Yeah, that's probably it, my pride is just hurt. I just recently found out that that hurts in your chest too. See, it's not heartbreak that I'm feeling. But anyway, what are you doing to me Clarissa Morgenstern? I've just met you one day and now already you get me doubting myself.

 _ **Sooo, what did you think? I'm kinda unsure about the lapdance, as I don't have any experience with it myself. In a few chapters it's time for some added drama, don't you think? Registered reviewers get a preview of the next chapter! Go on and review!**_

 _ **Love**_


	6. Imnlvwthyrwf

_**Helluuuuwww, new update! And what would our favorite Shadowhunters be without a little drama? :P**_

The rest of our game of truth or dare went by without further incidents. With incidents I mean something me and Clary had to do together. We all laughed really hard when Izzy had to seduce the pizzaboy, when Izzy was done with him he didn't remember his name. He didn't think one moment that it was weird for a super hot girl to order pizza in an abandoned church. At first he tried to play cool in front of Izzy, but than Clary showed up, 'cause when Izzy was gone Simon had played a dare on her that he hadn't used yet – at the moment he didn't know anything to say – and told her that she had to help Izzy. And than suddenly there were two super hot girls in an abandoned church. And then I haven't told you about there clothes yet. Trust me: you'll just pity the boy that had those two standing in front of him. They both wore black leather mini skirts and kneehigh black boots underneath it. They had on a black T-shirt that came just past their ribcage and gave the boy a beautiful sight on there slim waists and flat stomachs. Yeah, at the end of it the boy was on his knees and asking to marry the both of them – I know right, a true romantic, asking two girls at the same time – and that's when they told him that they were already engaged to me and Simon. The boy decided that Simon looked less like competition than me – duh…, although I must admit he wasn't even competition for Simon – which left him with a broken heart and a slap on his cheek. Yeah,… We had fun. I just can't get the way Clary pushed me off of her out of my head. I know, what happened to me? I just decided that I have to get her out of my head, she's way out of my reach – even though she's my soon to be wife. Yeah, it's true. Me, Jace Herondale, just admitted that a girl is out of his league, but in my defense: she's probably out of everyone's reach. It's not just me. Just like Isabelle, it's not like Simon will ever truly get her to be his. But then I think about how Isabelle and Simon looked at each other, like they were already completely in love with the other. I know it's ridiculous and it's probably me being inexperienced with love it's probably something else. But I know Simon, and I know that he'd immediately go for a girl like Isabelle, it's just that I'm sure that Isabelle would never go for a guy like Simon – no offense to Simon, he's an awesome guy, he's just not what you'd think a girl like Izzy would like. So why was she looking at Simon like he looked at her? She's probably just faking untill she get's what she wants from him. Yeah, that must be it. There's no way Simon can seduce a hot girl and I can't. The only reason it isn't the same between me and Clary is that we don't need anything from each other, we just want to get rid of each other as soon as possible. And the reason that I woke up spooning her this moring – thank god she wasn't awake yet and hadn't noticed – is very simple, I just haven't comen up with it yet. I probably was cold and in my sleep I found her body heat and just rolled to it to warm up a little bit. Stupid Clave rule that we have to share a bed, I don't get that I'm surprised something like this happened: I mean this is probably even their intention: to get us to sleep with each other: like that we can make babies for them so they have new Shadowhunters as soon as possible. I don't really get the purpose 'cause as soon as possible still only is in a few years. They have to grow up and get trained first. The first time I killed a demon was at 14 and I was an extremely good student for my age, I already explained the reasoning behind that. But yeah, if the Clave wants babies, they probably are going to get some, no one dares to resist them. I think I could do it, but I really don't want to get stripped of my marks and lose everything I worked so hard for the last few years. Clary went out soon this morning so I was the only one in our room at the moment. I heard someone knock and after wondering if I'd open or not, I opened the door and there stood Simon. Simon had been one of my best friends for years and I let him in 'cause I needed someone to talk to about all this. And who could I better talk to then my best friend? But Simon didn't gave me a chance to talk 'cause he started his own story before I could begin mine.

'Jace, there's something I need to talk about with you.'

'Fine, go ahead I guess.'

'It's complicated, just swear that you won't be mad at me when I finish telling this.'

'What the hell, just tell me! How can I decide if I'll be mad or not when you don't even tell me what's going on!'

Simon gulped, he probably noticed that I wasn't in a good mood today, but he looked like he really wanted this off his chest so I tried to calm myself down a little bit. It wasn't his fault that Clary had left me frustrated.

'So, it's about your wife actually.' Clary? What had happened with Clary? And why would I be mad?

'So, yesterday evening you must have noticed that Clary has stayed longer with me and Isabelle than you.' Yeah, that was truth. He had a meeting later this afternoon and he wanted to catch some sleep so he didn't look like a zombie.

'Well, Isabelle went to sleep to because she wanted me and Clary to click and become great friends. She thought that it would be nice if her best friend and husband got along.' That didn't sound like something terrible… But where was Simon going with this?

'So, me and Clary stayed up talking for hours on an end. It looks like she has more or less the same hobbies as me and is into the same kind of movies and comics. She really loves manga and she is great at my favorite game. Remember, the one where I always kick your ass. Well, I got my ass kicked that night. We just had a really great time and we laughed all night long.' I still don't get where Simon was going with this, but it looked like he was struggeling to get the next words out.

'Imnlvwthyrwf.'

'What?!'

'I know, I know and I'm sorry but I really can't help it and…,'

'Simon, I just didn't understand. Can you repeat yourself and speak a little bit more clearly?'

'I'm in love with your wife!', he shouted.

'WHAT?! You bastard! You have Izzy, can't you just be happy with her? Clary is my wife! MINE!'

'See that's why I asked you not to be mad before I started telling you this,' her murmured.

'How dare you Simon! What did you expect me to do? Just be fine with it? Be understanding and tell you that you could have her? Get out of my room before I do something stupid!'

'Jace, just listen, I really can't help it…'

'GET OUT OF MY ROOM I SAID!'

'Jace,…'

I facepunched him as hard as I could and he wens spiralling down to the ground.

'Get out, or your broken nose will be the least of your problems!' Luckily he got out after that. I still can't believe what happened though. How dare he call himself my best friend? He's just a traitor! But what if Clary liked him more than she likes me? Everyone can see that I'm the one a girl wants for a one night stand and that Simon is the one they want to take home and start a family with. And why did I even care? I mean, Izzy's almost as hot as Clary is, and as long as me and Simon both had wives, the Clave wouldn't care if we shuffled. But something inside me screamed no. Why, I don't know. It's probably the part of me that also drove me to hit Simon harder than I have ever done during training. Damn Clarissa Morgenstern, what are you doing to me?

 _ **Review what you thought! I'll try to write a preview for the reviewers!**_


	7. Just be an asshole?

_**Omg, it has been waaayyyyy to long and I'm so so so sorry about it! I know that it sounds stupid and that everyone uses this excuse but I didn't have time. I only have time in the weekends because I'm too busy with school the other days and now I was participating in some exchange project the first weekend, than I was on a weekend with my scouting group and than I left for Croatia. I know it's been long but I promis that I won't be stopping this story before the end even though it might take me long to update.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Jace was still furious at Simon, that he still had the seven dwarfs of Snow White written on his body didn't help. He remembered Clary sitting on his torso while writing them on and that didn't help his frustration either. He did have to admit that he wasn't really mad at Simon for falling in love with her. Who wouldn't? God knew half the Institute's men where in love with her and although he had a hard time resisting the urge to hit them when they were eyeing his wife, he never did. He knew Clary was drop dead gorgeous so he really didn't blame Simon for faling in love with her.

What bothered him that much was that there was a chance Clary fell in love with him too. When Simon told him how much they had in common Jace instantly got jealous, knowing that with him and Clary that wasn't the case. They probably couldn't have been more different. He realised now that he really liked Clary, more than the occasional fling Sebastian seemed to like so much and about which he couldn't stop talking to Jace. Jace had done that himself for a while and he knew that what he had had with them was completely different from what he had with Clary now. Of course he wanted Clary in ways that shouldn't be talked about while the sun was up, but he wanted so much more than that.

He could easily imagine himself really marrying her – without the Clave pushing them to – he could imagine growing old with her, having kids with her, loving her.

Shit, he really was falling in love with a girl he'd only known for a few days. This realisation made him fall back on his bed. A few minutes later the alarm on his phone rang, telling him it was time to go to the meeting with the Clave, he got up and started walking like a zombie, his mind somewhere completely else. The meeting with the Clave went past him, he doubted that if you asked him what it was about he would have been able to say something that made sense. He was trying to figure out what he would do about what was going on with Clary, he still hadn't come up with a real answer but he knew that he couldn't let her know he was in love with her, that would just lead to trouble that wasn't necessary.

He would just have to be the rude asshole he was to everyone and she would back off. He would probably forget why he liked her in the first place and all the troubles would be forgotten. No, fixing things between him and Clary – AKA his feelings for Clary – wasn't that hard.

It was what would happen between him and Simon that he was really nervous about. He knew that it was really not normal for him to just go punching Simon, and Simon must have known something was up by the way Jace reacted to his confession. He could go over there and apologise for it and say it just took him by surprise, but he didn't know if he'd be able to get through the lecture without punching Simon again. Jace didn't know what this feeling was that he was feeling. He felt mad at Simon but also a little bit sad. Could this be jealousy? Was he, Jace Herondale, jealous of Simon? Simon of all people? O boy, Jace knew he had worked himself into a lot of trouble by falling in love with Clary, but by now he just didn't know what to do about it anymore. He deided to just stick to his plan of beeing rude to Clary and Simon… He'll just have to ignore Simon as best as he can.

Later that day when Jace was in his – and Clary's now – bedroom Clary came in, he immediately putted his stone masker on and hoped it didn't show cracks.

'Hey Jace.'

'Clary,' he said pretending it made no difference that she was here, pretending he didn't notice her the moment she walked through that door.

'You want to know something?'

By the sparkle in her eye and the grin she had around her lips he saw that he definitely didn't want to know what she was about to say. But who was he to neglect her anything?

'Anything that you have to say, darling.'

He thought that if he kept a flirtatious act up, she definitely wouldn't think he meant anything of it, not if he just ended it being all rude.

'Well, there is this guy in the Institute that is definitely into me, I think he might like me…'

She wasn't talking about Simon, was she?

'Mmmhhh, that's nice for you darling, but haven't you noticed all the men ogling you?'

Just keep an uninterested face Jace, he thought.

'Well, he just can't control himself around me, last night he just kissed me out of nothing.'

Had Simon kissed her?

'I was just giving him a lapdance and suddenly he went all caveman on me and kissed me. Really unacceptable don't you think?'

Just now he noticed the playful smirk around her lips and that she was talking about him. Time to be the asshole, he thought.

'Clary, Clary, Clary, you really don't get it, do you?'

Now he saw confusion in her beautiful green emeralds.

'Get what?'

'How a guy like me works. Yesterday was all about getting what I want, and I got it. Now is just the bitter aftertaste I have to deal with. I see nothing in you except maybe a hot piece of ass.'

He saw a tear slip out of her eye and he thought he litteraly felt his heart break in a million pieces. What had he done?

She turned her back to him and walked to the door.

'Clary, where are you going?'

He needed to know, he didn't know why but he needed to know.

'Why do you even care?'

He heard the angy, sad tone in her voice and hated himself even more. But what could he have done? He isn't the lovey dovey guy and he would've broken her heart at some point. Better do it fast, like a band aid that isn't even fully secured yet. It's better than giving her the real thing and taking it away afterwards. He realised he still hadn't answered her question.

'Because you are still my wife and I still want to know where you are. Maybe there is some Clave meeting they want us at.'

'I'll be with Izzy and Si.'

After those words she closed the door and left Jace alone, thinking about what he had done.

Jace let himself fall with his back on the bed and thought about what could have been if he wasn't the asshole he was. He could have married Clary for real, could have been in love with her and have her loving him back in return. But even though his father hadn't been there the biggest part of his life, even when he was still alive, there was one important lesson Jace would never forget.

" _To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be the one to be destroyed."_

The young Jace hadn't known what his father meant by that, but now he was older and he understood that with love came destruction. Why would he be feeling so broken inside if that wasn't true? But if he imagined a future with Clary in which that wasn't true and were Jace could just love her, he saw a little girl with blond hair and emerald eyes that he immediately loved. And when he stopped daydreaming about what could have been he noticed that his cheecks were slightly damp. Who was this girl that she had him fighting his best friend, almost ignoring his father's most important lesson and crying even though he hadn't cried since the death of his father almost 7 years ago? She was the girl he knew he was falling in love with.

 _ **What did you think? I know Jace really acts like an ass here? But can you really blame him? He just noticed that he's in love with her and you all know what Valentine used to say… I'm just pretending he got raised by Stephen and that he was exactly the same as Valentine… Deal? So please review!**_


	8. You're underestimating me?

_**Hello everyone! Time for the – at least tried to be – weekly update! I hope you guys enjoy this one! Please make me hit 50 reviews, that would be awesome!**_ __

The next week he barely saw Clary. He got out of bed early to start training and returned late at night when he was sure she would already be asleep. He couldn't handle the sad look in her eyes every time he caught her looking at her. The look made him want to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be okay, even though he knew he couldn't do that. He thought Clary was also trying to avoid him because he never saw her when he was training although the bruises he sometimes saw on her gave away she had been sparring with Izzy. They probably deliberately chose the training hall he wasn't in, he had gone to the other one some times to test his theory, but he never saw them there. He knew he couldn't get close to Clary but there was nothing keeping him from looking over her from a distance.

So Friday he had had enough and he decided that he wanted to see her practice – yes, he knew how pathetic that sounds, but if he couldn't be what she deserved, he could at least make himself miserable by watching her. So the next day he purposely chose to stay in his bed untill Clary woke up to go training. He didn't have to wait long as she woke up only fifteen minutes later than he would've on a normal day.

She went to the bathroom attached to his room to get dressed and when she came out again she could feel her watching him. When other people would watch him while he was sleeping – or at least they thought he was – he would think it was creepy, but with Clary all he felt his whole body warm up under her stare. He opened his eyes just the slightest bit so she wouldn't notice, and looked back at her.

What he saw broke is heart as much as it had done the first time he saw something like it, he saw a single tear rolling down her face, a tear he knew he was the cause of. That was exactly the reason he had to stay away, but he couldn't anymore. He had to go see her train, even if it was just from a distance and he wouldn't talk to her. A few minutes after Clary left, probably to go and eat breakfast, Jace decided he would stay in bed for another fifteen minutes before he would also go to the kitchen to grab something to eat, hopefully she was already gone than so he could eat in peace and go look for her later. It looked like it was his lucky day, 'cause he didn't see her when he entered the kitchen of the Institute.

When he was done eating he went to the Training Hall fartest from their room because he thought Clary would be there, and he was right. When he entered the room he saw Clary already sparring with ratboy – also known as his former best friend, Simon. Simon was clearly getting his ass beating and if Jace interpreted the bruises right, this wasn't the first time. Jace couldn't help but feel jealous as Simon got beaten again and was thrown to the floor and Clary jumped on top of him to keep him there. And judged by the smile on his face, Simon didn't care in the slightest bit that he had lost to the fiery redhead. Untill his other best friend, Sebastian entered the room and began to laugh at Simon's position. Although Jace and Simon got along great – at least before Simon decided to fall in love with his wife – the click between Simon and Sebastian just never really was there. They got along if they were around Jace but Sebastian never left a chance alone where he could pester Simon about something, now it was the redhead on top of the other boy.

'Lewis, getting beaten by a little girl I see?'

'I'm not little,' Clary bit back, while Simon just lay there probably still enjoying that the she was on top of him.

'But you are, my dear Clary.' Jace barely could contain his want to punch him now, nobody calls my Clary "my dear" but me, he thought. Than he noticed he had just called her "his Clary"? Damn it, he thought.

'That I'm not a giant like the rest of you doesn't mean I'm little, and even though I was I can't hold myself in a fight just fine, thank you.' That's how Jace knew her and he couldn't help but feel slightly proud of his sweet little Spitfire. Damn, he thought, I just called her mine again, I should get it through my thick skull that she'll never be mine. Even though there is nothing that I'd rather want. But I know I can't, I remember what my father told me and even t-if I could get over that, I know Clary would never forgive me for the things I said. While Jace was overthinking all that the argument between Clary and Sebastian continued.

'I'm sure you can hold yourself in a fight against the little mundane here, but when it comes to real fighters and shadowhunters, you're going to get destructed my dear.' He did it again, he called her "my dear", Jace was trying not to kill him but he wasn't sure he be able to much longer.

'Want to bet I can easily beat you, asshole?'

'Deal, right here, right now.'

Jace couldn't help but be worried when Sebastian and Clary moved to the big training mat, that lay there for this purpose. He knew Clary could probably hold her own in a fight, even though he had only seen the few seconds she had been sparring with Simon, but it was Sebastian she was up against. And Jace knew Sebastian could beat everyone – except for Jace himself – in the Institute during a fight.

Sebastian and Clary began to fight when someone gave the signal to start and Clary seemed to be beating Sebastian. She had already thrown several punches at him and he hadn't been able to hit her yet, but Seb wasn't someone to give up fast and he would just keep going untill he or his opponent laid six feet under.

And after some time the inevitable happened and Seb threw a punch at Clary witch hit her in her stomach. She didn't even blink so it coulcn't have been a hard punch but Jace lost it. After everything Sebastian had said about her he couldn't take it and he ran across the training hall to get to them. All he could see was red and all he could hear was his own scream of anger when he catapultated Sebastian to the ground. He didn't hear the shocked screams when he pulled started hitting him untill his face was a bloody mess and he couldn't stand on his feet anymore. He couldn't hear Clary screaming at him to stop because all he could see was Sebastian laying hands on his wife. When he was sure Sebastian had almost lost consciousness he felt some small hands pull him off of his victim. When he turned around to see who had pulled him up he looked straight into the emerald eyes of a furious Clary.

'What the hell Jace? What is wrong with you?', she asked him, clearly not happy that he had decided to intervene.

'What is wrong with me? Isn't a better question what is wrong with you? Trying to beat a man who is so much bigger than you?' He let out all the frustration he had felt when both Sebastian and Simon could touch his wife while he couldn't.

'So you also don't believe I could beat him, good to know that my own husband-to-be doesn't believe I can hold myself in a fight. A soon-to-be-husband who, by the way, hasn't spoken to me for the past week. You have no right to be angry at me Jace!'

'I have every right if I am trying to protect you from getting yourself hurt!'

'I can protect myself, thanks a lot!'

'Well, I don't think you can so I have to be here to protect you. Do you think there aren't other things I would like to do better?'

'I told you a dozen times, you dan't have to protect me, or be around me for all that I care. I can take care of myself!'

'And I told you a dozen times I don't think you can? When are you going to get that through your thick skull?' They both were screaming at each other now and more and more shadowhunters came in the watch the fight between the couple. Jace felt sorry for the things he had said to her, but that didn't mean he didn't mean every single word of it or that he was going to take it back. She had it coming, he thought.

'Well than, you asshole, why don't you test how good I can hold my self in a fight, 'cause it looks like every asshole here has to be put on his place. What do you think Jace. You, me and this time there is no one to intervene?'

If she hadn't almost spat out the words he would think of them as sexy or maybe even seductive. But although he knew that wasn't what he meant, he couldn't help but think about how much he wanted it to be. And although he knew he could never get close to her as a friend, he knew that this was his chance to get fysically as close to her as possible. So what else could he say than yes?

'Challenge accepted', he said.

 _ **Review please! (Make me hit 50?)**_

 _ **Okay, so there was someone in the reviews – I'm sorry I forgot your name – who claimed that (s)he would love Simon to hit Jace because he hurt Clary, and of course I read the books and I know he would do anything for her, but do you really think he isn't happy that Jace is pushing her away? Like that he has her all to himself… I don't know, I don't think I ever thought about Simon hitting Jace, but I have to admit… Most of the thime I just go with the flow with this story and I don't really know what I want to happen so… Keep making things up to help me please**_ __ _ **.**_


	9. The fight

_**Hellooow everyone! I'm back! I'm sorry for the long wait and I know you guys really spoiled me by actually getting me to reach 50 reviews so a big thank you to all of you! I'm sorry I didn't update for so long but I just had so much work for school and my first exam of the year is this Friday so I'm just really stressed out about it. But even though I should really be studying now I had to post a new chapter. First of all because today it is what we call in Dutch "Sinterklaas" it's just some holiday and the kids get presents so I thought that I should also give you guys some kind of present (that means if you are all still interested in reading this story). Anyway, I probably won't be updating for some time because the exams are starting but I would really love to reach 60 reviews. Pretty please? Enjoy!**_

Jace and Clary were standing opposide of each other and when Jace saw the murderous look she was giving him he gulped and wondered for a second if he really could do this. Just a second, he remembered quickly that he was the best shadowhunter in the Institute. Of course a little girl couldn't beat him. He knew Clary was the same age as him but even she had to admit that she was pretty small. Even though he realised all this he couldn't help the doubt starting to flicker again when Isabelle smiled at Clary. Surely Isabelle wouldn't be smiling if she thought her best friend would get her ass beaten. But Isabelle hadn't seen him fight yet so he blamed it on that and the fact that she would probably want to encourage her best friend. Yeah, that had to be it.

Jace and Clary got into their starting positions: 10 steps away from each other and with their backs turned to the other one. Once Simon – he was being judge – yelled that they could start they would turn as fast as possible and lunge at the other. He had only felt Clary's back for half a second against his when they stood back to back when they each took 5 steps for the correct measurements, but he had already felt a tingle race trough his whole body. This was bound to be an interesting game.

When Simon finally yelled at them to start Jace turned as fast as possible to catch Clary, but unlike he expected she wasn't running to him, no she was running away from him. Was she already taking the easy way out? Maybe he had been mistaken in her and was she just a coward.

Jace was lost in thoughts when he suddenly felt something hit his back with a force he didn't know possible. He fell forward and almost faceplanted himself on the traininghall's floor. By the way his whole body tingled he knew the thing that had hit him had to be the one and only Clary herself. Not such a coward it looked, just much smarter than he was. Jace thought he should fight back but he found his body to be completely unable to move and not just because he was paralized by how good it felt to have Clary against his skin. The little girl already sat on his back and had her knees pressed against his elbows so there was no way he could escape.

That would be if he wasn't Jace Herondale. The second he felt her grip lessen because she thought he had admitted defeat he sprung upwards and threw her of his back. He almost felt bad when he heard her fall on the floor but he had a reputation to uphold. She stood back up and they faced each other again. No more tricks now, just them fighting and showing the other all they got. Each time her or his punches hitted the target he felt sparks go up in his body, the adrenaline rushing like it hadn't ever done before during sparring, or even during a fight with a real demon. There was something about this girl that made his sensed increase when he was around her and it worked better than any rune he'd ever drawn on himself. Damn it, he cursed to himself, here I go again with fantasizing about her during the fight. I'm so not going to loose this thing because I can't get my mind out of the gutter.

They were still fighting and seemed pretty equal to each other even though they were both putting their best efford in the fight. Jace had to admit that Clary would've probably beaten Sebastian and that he hadn't thought it would be so hard to defeat the little Firecracker.

They kept on fighting untill Clary had him on the ground with some tricky move he didn't see comeing. But in her triumph she had let her defense down a second so Jace pulled her to the ground with him. They were continuing their fight on the ground and she made Jace really hot and bothered by the way she was squirming on the ground, always trying different tactics to get him to loosen his grip or to get him under her.

That was untill she accidentally brushed her hand against his man parts. By the look on her face he saw she really didn't do it on purpose but he paralized the second she touched him. He couldn't tell you how it happened if you asked but she had him with his back on the ground in seconds. Jace was about to just throw her off of him regarding she hadn't had time to really secure him to the ground when she moved a little bit and her ass slipped over his crotch. Jace was instantly thrown back to the night when she had given him a lapdance during Truth or Dare. He felt the pleasure he had been feeling than again and he knew that this fight was over for him and that he'd need a really long and really cold shower after this, just like the night she had given him the lapdance. But even though he loved those memoreis he also remebered what had gone down after that and that it hadn't ended well for either him or Clary.

"Admit that you have been defeated Jace," his little Firecracker whispered in his ear, not knowing that he only turned him on more. Wait, when had he begun thinking of her as his?

He tried to keep his cool and struggled to raise one eyebrow which only seemed to piss her off more.

"What if I don't think I've been defeaten yet?", he asked.

"Oh, believe me mister. You have been handed your ass to you on a silver platter by a little girl that couldn't handle herself in a fight remember?"

Her anger and the way she moved just the slightest bit by every word she said turned him on even more. He just hoped she wouldn't notice the bump in his pants on which she was sitting. Shit, did she really didn't know what she was doing to him? So just to make sure he wouldn't take her in front of the entire Insitute he said: "Fine, you win Clary. But watch your back 'cause next time it's my turn to knock down your ego a bit."

A smile lighted her entire face and he forgot every bit of annoyance he was feeling towards her for beating him. He thought to himself he would do anything to see that smile again, to see her smile it to him and only him. He got lost in his thoughts about how beautiful she was and just like the first time he just couldn't think about anything else and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation. So he leaned in and caught Clary's lips with his own's. But unlike the last time she didn't kiss him back. She froze for a second and just when he thought she would warm up to him she slapped him in his face.

"What the actual fuck Jace, you can't just go around and kiss me whenever you feel like it and than tell me the next morning it didn't mean shit!"

She then got up and walked away, her delicious ass swaying by every step she took. He saw that Isabelle got up to follow her and that the rest of the Institute had apparently already left because only Sebastian and Simon where still there, watching him with their mouths wide open. Probably shocked by what had just gone down in front of them.

"What just happened?", Sebastian asked him.

"I honestly don't know", the blond boy answered as he looked at the door the redhead had disappeared through without looking back, still too entrance by her beauty to do anything else than just stare.

 _ **So what do you guys all think about this story? I was thinking of maybe doing a chapter in Clary's point of view in the next chapter so tell me if you would like that or not. Please review and make me hit 60 reviews!**_


	10. Girltalk

_**Hello my lovelies, I found time to write another chapter! Just to clear up the misunderstanding: Sinterklaas isn't the same as Christmas, it's another holiday but we don't get a day of for it. Sooooo back to the story: I have actually done the chapter in Clary's POV because in the review section everyone said they would like it. So here it is! Enjoy! And could you please make me hit 70 (if you guys would like to be even more awesome than you already are 75) reviews please?**_ __ _ **I'd love it! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**_

CLARY POV (!)

What was the stupid Golden Boy with his perfect hair and perfect body and perfect eyes and the cute little chip in his tooth, …

Wait, what the hell? When had I started thinking about Jace like that? I mean, yes he is gorgeous, but come on Clary can't you get it together? He's like the biggest douchebag you ever met and he is freaking aware of how hot he is.

Yes he might be hot and perfect and totally, damn it Clary! Stop it! You're not just any teenage girl who'll fall at his feet just because he is hot. You know he would toss you away the second he got you so don't even consider falling in his trap. You do remember what he did after he kissed you once right? He took your heart and broke it without a second thought.

So Clary Fray you might have been forced to marry him but that doesn't mean you have to be happy with it! By the way, it's totally not weird that I'm talking to myself now.

To explain you why I started this rand: he kissed me. Jace Herondale – my soon to be husband and the guy I hate most in the world – kissed me for the second time after he said the first one didn't mean shit to him. How dare he do that? Using a girl one time is one thing – completely unforgivable, but something I'd gotten used to – but using her two times and thinking you can get away with it, well that is just awful. He totally deserved the slap he got, I hope he has a black eye now or something else that will remind him not to touch me.

"Clary!', I heart Isabelle Lightwood aka my best friend call for me. "Slow down, jezus, I'm going to regret learning you to walk in heels!"

Yes Isabelle actually learend me how to walk in heels and how to dress to impress, I'm not ashamed to admit it. Before you ask, when Isabelle and I met I was a complete dork that got neglected by everyone. But her being Isabelle Lightwood – which means she doesn't want to do anything the others do – she decided to take pity in me.

Soon after that I became one of the most lusted after girls of the Institute, right after Izzy herself of course. Every other girl would be jealous, but not Izzy. She is just proud that she managed to change me like that.

The few moments there were boys in our Institute – I could count them on one hand – they came to visit their girlfriends. Needless to say they broke up not long after that, only to get their heart broken by us.

Before you say that I sound a lot like Jace now, I do not. There is one big difference between us: the boys came up to me but I never let them believe they made a chance, Jace lets you think you do only to break your heart even harder after it. What does he think this is? A game?

I actually have never kissed anyone, ever. So Jace unknowingly stole my first kiss during the Truth or Dare we were playing. At the moment I didn't mind it 'cause I thought there was no one I'd rather have it with. Now I'm just mad at him for taking something so important away from me without even a single thought, just because of this stupid game he is playing. What game is he actually playing at?

"Clary, damnit, slow down!", Isabelle yelled again.

Shit, I'd completely forgotten about her during my intern monologue. I slowed down my best just enough for her to catch up with me.

"What the hell happened there?"

"I don't know Izzy!', I snapped, surprising both of us.

"Wow, calm down, it's just that this was the second time he kissed you and I'm wondering how things are going between you two."

"Well, nothing has changed so don't bother asking."

"You know I totally ship you guys, right?"

And than I surprised both of us even more by starting to cry, something I haven't done ever since my parents died.

"Hey, Clary. Calm down, you know I'm always here for you right? Even though I might ship you two, I'd still kick him in the balls if he ever hurted you, okay?"

"That's not it, Izzy. Why am I not good enough for him? Why does he keep playing me?"

Izzy turned up my face and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Now you have to listen carefully to me Clary. You're good enough for him, hell you're even way too good for him and if he doesn't know it he's an idiot. I don't have a doubt in the world that he is but Clary don't you notice the way he looks at you?"

"Like what, like I am a total piece of shit, yes I noticed thank you for reminding me Iz."

"No Clary, he looks at you like he wants you…"

"In his bed, he told me."

"… In his arms," Izzy continues like she hasn't heart me.

"Don't make me laugh Izzy, you weren't there when he told me he didn't want me."

"You haven't noticed, have you?"

"I haven't noticed what, exactly?"

"The obvious boner he was having when you two were fighting! I mean how could you miss it? The thing was huge."

"Izzy!", I shouted, completely mortified by what she was saying. Could it be that it was true what she was saying. But then realisation downed on me.

"Iz, they don't ever fight with girls here and I mean, have you seen the guy? It's ovious he has to perform every time there is a girl near him, so I wouldn't be surprised if hejust gets excited the second he sees a girl. I mean we were being all over each other."

"So you admit that you want him too?"

"Huh?"

"Well we don't fight with boys either and now you did, so you were wet too."

"Izzy! I have just had my first kiss let alone that I have had sex with someone, I mean come on!"

"You don't deny it! I knew it!"

I was completely mortified by now but I couldn't deny that I had wanted Jace bad in that moment and hadn't it been for the morning after he kissed me I probably would've let him take me then and there on the training hall for the eyes of everyone who wanted to see. So to change the object to something less mortifying I asked Isabelle about Simon. And to say it had the desired effect is an understatement, Izzy immediately shut up.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"Well, at first everything was great between me and Simon, but do you remember the evening we played Truth or Dare?"

Well, yes. That was the evening Jace of all people gave me my first kiss, I couldn't forget it even if I wanted too."

"Well, I went to sleep earlier than you and Simon 'cause I wasn't feeling all that well, I'd probably had a few to much drinks. I thought Simon would follow me but he didn't and he kept talking to you, saying you two had so much in common. I didn't think about it and just went too sleep thinking that in the morning he'd be my Simon again and that we could have fun like we did before you and Jace arrived, no offense. But when I woke up he was already gone. I barely saw him the days after that and when I did we didn't talk. What if he doesn't like me Clary?"

"You're Isabelle Lightwood, every boy would be crazy not to like you!"

"But we don't have anything in common, while you and him are like twins, what if he likes you more?"

"Please Izzy, he'd be crazy to, and like you said: we're like twins. It would be like falling in love with my brother. Ewww!"

"Are you sure you're not just thinking about some other boy that you'd much rather have in your bed. I'm talking about a certain Golden Boy that we both happen to know."

And just like that she was back to teasing mode. We decided that we would have a sleepover and that we would watch some stupid cheesy movies (ya know, the girl gets the boy she wants and vice versa?) while laughing at the poor acting they did. We had fun and I didn't think about the boy that was probably in the room I should be in too. At least, I didn't think about him untill Isabelle was already asleep.

That's when I let my mind go to the Golden Boy again, wondering if he wondered were I was or if he didn't even care. I knew that I liked him, a lot, but there was no way in Hell that I would ever tell him, not if he kept acting like the total douchebag he was being now.

And I felt a tear slip over my cheek because I knew that no matter what Izzy had said, I wasn't good enough for the golden boy that I wanted that bad. I knew that I'd never be good enough, but heartbreak is something we all have to deal with. Maybe this is the way karma pays me back for all the boys I broke the heart of, but I never forced them to marry me when I told them I wasn't interested. What did I do to deserve this? That night I fell asleep crying in my pillow, wishing it was the Golden Boy's chest I was lying on, wishing the Golden Boy would be there to comfort me but also knowing that he never would.

 _ **So what did you think? Poor Clary, Jace really is an asshole Another question for you guys: any great songs I should really listen too? Maybe I'll use one of them in this story. No promises but… you never know. I think this chapter deserves some reviews 'cause it's the 10-chapter-anniversary of this story! I don't even know if that is a word, but please: hit the review button. Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top (or Jace on top, it's what you prefer**_ __ _ **)?**_


	11. Boytalk

_**Hello my lovelies, I know I'm a day late but merry Christmas to all of you! I promised in my other story ("Off limits", go check it out if you haven't already) that I would update this one too but I just couldn't find the time so it has been postphoned for a day. I hope you all enjoy this no matter what!**_

JACE'S POV

You know you have flashbacks to a moment and realise how stupid you were back then? Like when I kissed Clary in the training hall, I know that was a dickmove after what I said after the firs time I kissed her. And I also know that what I said after the first time I kissed her was stupid, but it's too late to change all of it now, She probably already hates me out of the bottom of her heart. But I just can't help but feel attracted to her, I can't help falling in love with her. I know I sound really cheesy now but it's the truth, I love her.

I know I can't tell her and that it would probably only result in me getting another slap but I'm just wondering, what if I hadn't been that stupid when she started pestering me about kissing her, what if I'd just told her that I love her? Maybe she would've told me that she was in love with me too. Maybe she would've laughed in my face and told me that it wasn't possible. Probably the latter, but even if she would've done that it would be better than what is happening now, 'cause than I would've had the cange to explain to her that it really is possible, than I could've told her that she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, And now I'm just sitting here, regretting everyting I didn't say. I wish I would've been smarter than.

The moment I'm starting to drown in self pity Alec walks in and by the look on his face, he isn't going to make me feel better. He looks like he is even deeper in shit then I am, I would compliment him because I didn't think that it was possible but he doesn't look like that's what he wants.

"Magnus broke up with me," he blurts out, like it's nothing but by the tears that are threathing to roll across his cheecks, that's not the case at all. Let me get this straight, me and Alec have gone through many ups and downs but I've never seen him cry, and he hasn't seen me cry either. I used to think that it was because we were though but now I realise that that wasn't the case at all, we just hadn't found anything worh crying over yet.

"Why?", I don't tell him I'm sorry for him, neither do I tell him that it will be okay. We both know that it's bullshit and we both swore an oath never to do that, it's for humans and for girls and we are neither. But I never felt the urge to tell him that before like I do right now, but I promised him not to do it because he wouldn't feel better, so I won't aks him.

"He always wanted me to tell my parents that I'm gay, because up untill now only you and Isabelle know that I'm into guys. I didn't even tell you guys, you found out by accident. He started talking about it more and more but I always found a way to get rid of the topic, and he always let it happen. It worked fine for us but then the Clave came up with this stupid rule of us having to date someone, and it's not that I don't like Helen, she really is a nice girl but I just don't love her in the way I love Magnus. But anyway, like I was saying, Magnus broke up with me because he didn't think it was fair to us or the girls to date in secret and he told me that as long as I couldn't tell everyone about me being gay, that maybe we should just stop dating. He told me that as long as I couldn't embrace my sexuality, he couldn't be the one for me, 'cause if he were the one for me I'd do anything to keep him from me. He can't ask that from me! He knows how strict my parents are! And while all this is happening Helen is almost forcing herself on me like there's someone she wants to forget. She's just too confusing and I don't know what to do about this problem. I don't want to let her down but I also don't want to do those things with her. This is all so messed up and I just don't know what to do. I don't know what I was thinking but I just hoped you could help me with this because you're always so smooth with girls."

Little does he know… I think by myself.

"It seems like we have opposite problems Alec."

"What do you mean?", he aks looking really confused now.

"You don't love your girl, and I love mine too much."

Now he was really confused. His mouth was open like a fish one's when it's out of the water.

"You're in love with this girl? Have you already told her?"

"No, I haven't and I'm probably never going to."

"Why not?"

"What if she rejects me Alec, than I'll have to live for the rest of my life with a wife that rejected me. No, it's better that she doesn't know, like that I can't get hurt."

"First of all Jace, that's a risk we all take the second we ask someone out and by the way, this girl would be crazy to reject you don't you think?"

"You know, I did kiss her."

"And?"

"That resulted in me getting slapped in the face, so no way I'm going to ask her out."

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"I don't get what?"

"Girls."

"Oh and you are the master when it comes to knowing what a girl wants?"

"Well no, but I have a sister so I do know the basic things about how to sway a girl."

"Enlighten me Alec."

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you, I mean you probably wouldn't believe me as I'm not into girls myself."

"Just tell me Alec."

Sure he must've noticed my desperation and it must have thrown him off because he just answered my question without pestering me further about it.

"Every girl is in love with romance Jace and kissing her out of nowhere, knowing you it was an inappropriate moment, just isn't what a girl dreams about when she thinks about romance."

"Than what is romance?"

"Ask her out, give her flowers, do all the stupid things you see in movies and she'll feel the way you feel about her."

"Maybe Alec, but that just isn't me. I'm not the guy that is into all these kind of things."

"But every girl is, so maybe you'll just have to play the part for a while."

"Even if I do all this, she won't say yes to me. You've never seen how she acts around me Alec."

"Like I said before Jace, she would be crazy to reject you."

I caught on to the game Alec was playing, he knew I had always been, let's say a little bit cocky. But he just didn't understand that with Clary, it was different. I knew that she was way out of my limit.

"She's just way out of my limit and as if that isn't bad enough, Simon's in love with her too."

I saw that Alec was getting confused now.

"Simon? Simon Lewis, wasn't he engaged to my sister Izzy?"

Oh, so she was Alec's sister, weird that he's never said anything about it.

"Yeah, I guess he was, but I'm pretty sure he wants to steal my wife now."

"He probably doesn't know that you are actually in love with the girl."

"I'm pretty sure he knows now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, the other day when he told me he was in love with my wife I may have punched him in the face."

"You may have?"

"I did, and pretty hard I guess as he was scared enough to go away when I asked him to."

"You asked him to?"

"I commanded him but that's not the point."

"Then what is the point?"

"That he wants to steal my wife away and like that's not even enough I saw half the Institute eyeing her like she was a piece of meat."

"How do we always get ourself in trouble like this Jace?"

"I really don't know."

"You know what I do know?"

"What?"

"That you are apparently not so smooth with girls as you thought yourself."

"That's the only thing you chose to remember? Of everything I told you?"

"Yes. It is kind of funny don't you think?"

"Oh, haha very funny make fun of me and my lovelife."

"Which lovelife? I mean, of me this could be expected, but you? Losing your touch? I knew something was wrong when you stopped seeing girls, they just didn't want you anymore!"

"Well you're hilarious Alec. This means I can make fun of you too?"

"Go on…"

I was trying hard to come up with something, but Alec was right… He'd always been kind of stupid when it came to love.

"Damn it!"

Maybe this hadn't solved my problems, but at least I'd gotten a good laugh out of it. Tomorrow was another day to drown myself in selfpity. I knew Alec had been trying to help me out but there was no way I would actually tell Clary about how I was feeling.

 _ **Please drop a review. They really are appreciated. Anyway… in this chapter are two references to 5SOS songs and whoever tells me the names of the songs gets a preview to the next chapter. Enjoy you're holidays, I hope you are all having a great time!**_


	12. She's back

_**Happy New Year everyone! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! So this chapter is M-rated, you can skip it, or just read it because it's Clace.**_ __

Once Alec left me last night after we had our talk, I had decided to just go lay down to think. About what? Clary, bet you all guessed that right. She's just so beautiful, perfect and out of reach. She's everything I like about a girl. Even though she seems so sure about herself I figured it's just a façade she keeps up for everyone, including me.

As I have seen little bits of the real Clary slip through the cracks. The real Clary that teased me with a playful grin on her face after I had kissed her for the first time, the real Clary I immediately shut up by being an asshole. I know that for a second, before she ran out of the room, I'd saw the real Clary, the Clary that had been sad and heartbroken because of the things I'd said to her.

I know that was the only thing I could've possibly done, but all those questions starting with what if are still haunting my thoughts. What if I hadn't been raised the way I was? What if I'd been raised by a normal family that cared about me and gave me all the love a little boy needs? What if I'd just been strong enough to tell Clary how I really feel? But these are questions I'm never going to get an answer to so I'll just have to let them go.

At some point, I must've fallen asleep to these endless questions because now I awake to the door opening. What I see then makes me want to do a little dance, I'm that happy. It's Clary that is coming through the door of our bedroom.

It already feels like eons passed ever since I woke up to her lying in bed next to me. I know she had been trying to not wake me up, but she has failed miserably. For a Shadowhunter with a soundless rune on her shoulder, she could certainly make a hell of a lot noise, or maybe I'm just extremely aware of everything she does. Which is probably the case because even though I've always been a light sleeper, I managed to sleep through much more than the noise Clary was making.

But that isn't even what stood out that much, I woke up spooning her, like we were some old married couple or something like that. And surprisingly, I liked it. I liked waking up with Clary in my arms and knowing that she was safe there, with me. My luck that it had only happened one time because after the dickmove I pulled on her after our first kiss, she has been sleeping over at Simon and Izzy's apartment. I could already imagine her waking up in Simon's arms instead of mine, even though it seemed highly unrealistic. Simon is Izzy's husband after all, for the moment at least.

So yeah, you could say I was surprised when I saw Clary enter the room we used to share. She looked kind of shy, as if she had done something wrong.

"Hey, Jace," she said, and those words were all that was needed for me to jump out of the bed and engulf her in a warm hug. I know she must be confused from all the mixed signals I'm sending out to her, but I can't help it. I want to be with this girl, but at the same time I know I can't. But tonight, I'm going to let loose, I will give myself this one night of being with Clary – in the most platonic sense of the word of course – I just want to be able to hold her and know everything will be alright.

"Are you okay Jace?"

I don't know what was wrong with me, but those words were the signal for waterfalls to start streaming down my face. I was crying again, and in front of her.

"Shhhh, calm down Jace, everything will be alright I promise," she said as she wiped the tears off my face with her thumbs.

"You're really here Clary, you're really here. I just can't believe it," I managed to bring out between sobs.

"Yes, I'm really here and I promise you that I am not going anywhere."

This just seemed too good to be true, Clary here in front of me and she acted like she had forgotten all the mistakes I had made over the time she had been here with me. She acted like she knew the truth about me. And for the first time in my life I didn't think of it as scaring rather than comforting.

I'd never known it could be so relaxing to know someone knows everything about you and will just accept you the way you are. I don't know how Clary got it figured out without me telling her everything, but I'd never been more grateful for something in my entire life.

Clary was rubbing her hands through my hair and I wanted nothing more than to touch her the same way she was touching me, but I was afraid after all the mistakes I had made when it came to us.

"Can I please kiss you Clary?"

I felt like such an idiot for having to ask, normally I'd just know how a girl feels, but Clary is so much more than just a normal girl.

Then she did something that surprised me, she reached up while simultaneously pulling me down by my hair. She was really going to kiss me. I know it sounds cliché but there were fireworks exploding the second her lips touched mine. She tasted sweet and her mouth felt soft underneath my own.

I hadn't even put my tongue to use, it was just an innocent movement of lips against each other, but I don't think there's a better feeling on this entire planet. But the best feeling of all was knowing that Clary felt this way too, judging by the gasps that left her lips now and then. I would've been content just kissing her like this for the rest of the night but I felt her tongue touching my lip, asking for permission. Who am I to deny this girl anything especially if I want it just as bad? Our tongues roll against each other and showing us how much we love each other. We continue to kiss each other and every second it feels as if the pull between us is only getting stronger and stronger.

How stupid I was to think it would go away if I just kissed her? Now I realise that there is really nothing that can change my feelings about Clary. I also realise that I don't want anything to change, 'cause in my opinion things are pretty damn great right now.

With every kiss, we show each other different parts of ourselves and what it means to love one another. Some kisses are sweet while others scream of burning desire and passion.

I didn't realise we were still standing in the middle of the room until Clary begins slowly walking us back to the bed where she sits down, pulling me along with her. She doesn't stop there and without breaking our kiss she places us in the middle of the bed, me hovering above her.

"Clary," I say frantic between kisses, but she doesn't pay attention to me at all.

"Clary," I say again. Now she does break away and raises both her eyebrows at me.

"What's wrong Jace? Did I make a mistake?" The unsecure look in her eyes made me want to take her back in my arms and assure her that there was no possible way for her to do something wrong. Instead I just settled with telling her what the problem was, hoping she'd understand and wouldn't leave me.

"Darling, you didn't do anything wrong."

A shiver ran up her spine at me calling her darling, I would've done it more often if I'd known I'd get this reaction out of her.

"Then why did you stop?"

"Because if I don't stop now, I won't be able to ever stop, damn it I'm even having trouble now. I just can't do that to you, I don't want to lose you Clary, I can't lose you."

"And you won't Jace, okay? I promise."

"Really?"

"Cross my heart."

"Hope to die."

"Guess you're stuck with me."

"I'd hardly call it that, but this doesn't change a thing. I can't do this to you. I know I won't be able to stop if we go on now."

"You really don't get it, do you Jace?"

Okay now she had me confused.

"Get what?"

"You really don't get that I want you just as bad? You really don't get that I want you to take me and make love to me like there's no tomorrow? So just stop worrying Jace, and take me. Make both of us happy."

I didn't need any more reassurance as I slammed my lips against hers, still tasting the strawberries I'd tasted when I'd first kissed her. I still couldn't believe that this beautiful creature underneath me had given my permission to do to her what I'd been wanting to do to her ever since the first day that I met her.

I discarded of her shirt soon enough and only seconds later my shirt followed it because apparently, she also couldn't wait anymore. Deciding I wasn't giving her what she wanted fast enough she rolled us over so she was sitting on top of me, straddling my lap. She bucked her hips allowing me to feel all her softer parts pressing into the parts I needed them the most. Deciding she was still wearing too much clothing I quickly pulled out her bra and jeans, before I started sucking on her breasts. She let out an animalistic moan that as it graced my ears, turned into the most beautiful sound ever to be heard.

I felt my hard on straining against my jeans, begging to be released but I would let Clary take the next step. I'd rather not to rush anything on her. Luckily for me, she noticed my struggle . She undid the button of my pants. I sighed in relief, I was finally free. She pulled my pants down completely. Now we both were only wearing one piece of clothing and I found myself thinking it was still too much. Clary was still sitting on top of me, starts rubbing our centres together and almost sending me over the edge in that moment.

Our hands reached for the remaining pieces of clothing at the same time and after some struggling, we both get them off each other.

She really was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I reached to rub my hand against her centre but she just slapped it away. I looked at her with a question that was no doubt visibly on my face.

Clary just shrugged and said: "It's my turn first."

I'd always been raised a gentleman but I just couldn't resist her as she lowered her face to just in front of my manhood. She gave a long lick along it and took it in her mouth once she reached the tip. It felt so good to be engulfed by the warmth her mouth was giving me. Clary swirled her tongue around the tip of my cock and I was already standing on the edge. I could feel the hot, tense knot in my belly and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it in much longer. I didn't want Clary to have to swallow it all so I came up to warn her.

"Clary, you should stop, I'm going to…" I was saying when she sucked down hard, making me enter a whole new world of pure bliss.

And then I woke up, for real this time. I looked around the room but of course Clary was nowhere to be seen, all this was just some stupid trick my brain decided to play on me.

I should've known that Clary wouldn't just forgive me like that. When I looked back down I saw I would need to clean the bed before anyone could witness this. Judging by the nagging feeling in my stomach I knew I would also need a long, ice cold shower too. But while completing these tasks, all I could think about was how much I had wanted that dream to be real.

 _ **Poor Jace! Review please! And thanks to my Beta (I finally found one!)**_


	13. Making up

_**Hello everyone! Wow I really made you all wait a long time now, didn't I? It's just that school really has me on my toes now, I just don't know when to finish it all. I'm delaying my mathshomework just to post this chapter for you, you better be grateful! ;) (just kidding) Thanks to all of you who still read this story even though it takes me so long to update! Enjoy!**_

I had been thinking about all the ways to get Clary to talk to me again. I had dreamed about her again this night, like every night that came after the first one. Every morning I wake up and the first thing I do is look around to see if she really isn't there.

I feel like I'm going crazy. I've never felt this way about a girl before. She's constantly on my mind and I just don't know what to do about it. I know I probably never gave her a real apology, but the kiss I gave her when we were training counted as one? I think? At least, to me it seemed like I was apologising. I just don't think Clary thought about it that way, seeming she slapped me in the face afterwards. Or maybe she really doesn't want anything to do with me and is going to marry Simon.

I know I'll have to talk to her soon enough because the Clave arranged for us to place the runes on the other in a few days. I never thought the day would come that I, Jace Herondale, would be placing those runes on someone, nor did I expect that I would let someone place those runes on me.

I've always had commitment issues, I just didn't get how you could settle down for just one girl.

I know I haven't had many girls in the past few months, but the thought of never being able to take what I want used to sound almost terrifying.

I don't know when those issues started, I guess it was around the time my mother killed herself. I've always felt like she failed me, to put it harshly. Not failed as in not being a good mother, but a mother is supposed to be there for her child no matter what happens. And she stopped being there for me in the hardest time of my life, when my father died.

It just felt like she had abandoned me. I wasn't good enough to stay alive for.

I guess that's when I became scared of love.

My mom loved to tell me stories about love, in her opinion it was the most beautiful thing one could ever experience. She told me about how she would do anything for my dad.

Even then I thought it was scary, what if the person you love doesn't deserve your trust and loyalty?

My mom used to laugh it away. She said that if I really fell in love I would know that the person I was in love with was the right one to love and that I could never fall in love with someone who isn't worth it.

She always seemed so happy when she talked about love and she promised me that one day I would find the one, the one who, I would know I would want to be with her for the rest of my days.

After one of her stories I would always be dreaming about how my perfect wife would act, what she would look like, and so on. I was six at this moment, how would I know better?

But then everything happened and my parents died.

That was the moment I learned one very important lesson. Love may be the best thing one can experience, I felt indeed at the top of the world when my parents were still alive. I was an only child and my parents had spoiled me rotten.

I may not have known it than, but that feeling of being loved was indeed amazing.

But there's a bad side about everything too. When you feel loved, happy and you think things can't get better, they probably can't. Look at me, I used to be the happiest child on earth and in one day everything got taken away from me. That's kind of the point of "it can't get better". Basically, it means the same as "it's only going to get worse from now on". I just learned it the hard way.

But yeah, like I said: I didn't think I'd ever draw the runes of marriage on someone else.

But what had surely never occurred to me that I would – maybe, just maybe – want to draw those runes on someone else, that someone being Clary.

But at least that's something me and Alec could agree on, taking in consideration that gay marriages weren't allowed in the Shadowworld.

During one of his sleepovers here, we suddenly remembered that we would have to know how to draw those runes. We both vaguely remembered the runes that we saw on the arms of our parents, but the one above the heart we had never seen.

Before you ask, even though Alec still sees his parents sometimes – they're not dead, like mine – it's been a long time since he saw the marriage runes. Yeah, you got me right: Alec's parents are divorced. They both underwent some painfully surgery in the mundane world to get those runes cut out. I don't know why anyone would go through that. It's not that the runes force you to be together, they're more like symbolic.

But anyway, Alec and I looked up the runes together and spend almost the whole night practicing how to draw them, as we really didn't want to look like fools in front of the entire Institute.

Luckily both the runes that would have to be drawn during the wedding weren't that complicated.

Now the only thing that had to be sorted out was my relationship with Clary. How was I going to make things up to her? Even if she wasn't going to marry Simon, I don't want to marry a wife that doesn't want to marry me.

Even though, if I think selfishly about it, I'd rather have her marry me than Simon.

I know that is wrong and I should want her to be happy. I do want her to be happy. I promise I really do. It's just that I want her to be happy with me, not with Simon.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard someone knock on my door. Whoever it was sounded really annoyed – I don't know how I could notice by a knock that the person on the other side of the door was annoyed – so I assumed that this wasn't the first time the person standing there knocked.

"Come in!" I said. What happened next really surprised me. I saw a flash of red coming into my room. It's Clary who's standing there.

I opened my mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out, I must've looked like a fool or a fish in her eyes. Her eyes, her beautiful emerald eyes I couldn't stop gazing at.

"We have to talk Jace."

"T… Talk?" I was stuttering? I never stuttered, at all! On the other side, I knew it could never mean something when a girl wants to 'talk'. I'd read a few chick flicks to impress the girls I had wanted to go to bed with, so I know that if someone says they want to talk, it usually means they want to break up.

What it means in our case, I have no idea, we've never been a couple in the first place. Except for in my dreams maybe, but that's something totally different.

"Yes, talk Jace!" I saw she was getting agitated, like she was annoyed I didn't get it.

"About what do you want to talk Clary? 'Cause last time I saw you, you slapped me in the face." As soon as the words got out, I knew it was a dick move to bring that up. I immediately saw the fire leave Clary's eyes. I wanted to apologise to her – really apologise this time – but she shut me up by starting to talk herself.

"I know I shouldn't have done that Jace, but can you please try to see this from my point of view? You kissed me during the Truth or Dare at Izzy's and when we came back you told me it meant nothing, and then you kissed me again when we were training. I just don't get you Jace. I was into the moment and I shouldn't have slapped you, but I just, didn't know what to do, okay?"

Stunned that she had apologised to me, even though it should have been the other way around, I couldn't bring out a word. Mistaking my silence for something else Clary started to rant again.

"I'm sorry okay, Isabelle tried to convince me that I hadn't done anything wrong even though I know I have. She just sticks with me no matter what, I bet Simon did the same for you." I hope she didn't notice the way my face fell a bit at the mention of Simon. Why is it he always comes to stand between me and Clary?

"I just want you to forgive me Jace, I really don't want to be married to a guy who can't even stand to look at me."

"You're still going to be married to me in a few days?" I was honestly surprised when she said this.

"Except if you don't want to, I get that you probably already have a girl. Just forget what I said, okay?" I saw the cutest blush creeping up.

"No, no, no, it wasn't meant like that. I just thought… Never mind."

"What did you think Jace?"

"I thought you were going to marry Simon?"

At this she laughed, gosh she had the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard.

"Simon, why would you think I was going to marry Simon?"

"I don't know, you two just seemed to hit it off so well, I thought that you would want to trade partners or whatever."

"Of course, I don't want to marry Simon, he and Izzy seemed to hit it off well too, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of that."

I decided not to comment on the last statement, the less she knew about Simon being in love with her, the better.

"Do you forgive me Jace?"

Little did she know there was nothing to forgive.

"Of course I do." I enveloped her in a hug, glad that I was finally able to touch the girl of my dreams. Wait, girl of my dreams? When had she become the girl of my dreams? Oh right, a few nights ago. I felt a blush creep onto my face thinking about all the things I'd imagined doing to Clary on this bed. She probably didn't notice because when we cut the hug of she didn't comment on it and knowing the little Spitfire that was seated in front of me she would've said something about it if she did. I was just happy that I could finally be sure that she wouldn't be married to Simon in a few days. I never imagined that being dedicated to a friend could be that great.

"By the way, I agree with you Clary." By the confused look on her face she didn't know what I was talking about.

"Agree with me about what exactly?"

"I never thought I would ever get married, I always used to think that I wasn't really the guy for that. I'm just glad that even though I'm going to get married, it will be you I'm going to get married to. And I'd rather not get married to someone who can't stand the thought of being in the same room as me, so I'd like for us to at least get along." Oops, too much said Jace! Luckily she didn't look like she was going to run for cover any moment.

"Thanks Jace, I hope we can be friends from now on."

I think she didn't notice my slip up, or what I really meant with it, because otherwise she wouldn't be talking about being friends right now. I thanked the gods above, or whoever had to do with that. I didn't want her to give up on me so soon after we finally agreed on a ceasefire. And even though friends isn't exactly what I'm aiming for, it's a start.

 _ **Sooo what do you all think? I was thinking about doing a Malec chapter next. Magnus's pov 'cause it really feels like I'm abandoning their story and I just don't have it in me to start another story just about them (sorry Malec).**_


End file.
